


Are you the magic man?

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (and good looking but everyone knows that already), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Liam is an idiot but it's worth it, M/M, Magic, Strangers, Theo is a nice guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Liam sees a guy in the street who's so handsome he panics and kind of... follows him - turns out he ends up in a place and people think he's someone else.In the end, maybe Liam's move was really stupid, but no one can blame him. Mason certainly won't when he hears the news; even though Liam has completely ditched him to run after a complete stranger.Liam doesn't regret it.





	Are you the magic man?

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden silly idea. I hope you enjoy it!:)
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out typos/mistakes if you see any. x

Liam is walking down the street to go to Mason’s, nothing out of habit, until he sees him. Liam stops dead in his tracks and stares. How can such a man exist? He is walking on the opposite sidewalk, a bag thrown over his shoulders seemingly too stuffed, a look that would look ridiculous on anyone but him, it seems. He’s drinking from a straw, a Starbucks cup in hand that Liam is dying to know the taste of, looking at something on his phone, glancing up every few seconds to make sure he doesn’t end up face first in a pole or in someone.  
  
And Liam can’t take his eyes off of him, he’s going to turn the corner soon, and Liam feels a sense of panic rise through him. What should he do? He feels like the guy is walking away with his heart, and that’s kind of painful.  
  
Without thinking further, Liam turns on his heels and starts following the man while fishing his phone in his pocket because he needs to tell Mason about the Greek god walking the streets of their town. How did they even managed to miss him, how come they never bumped into him before? If they had, it’s impossible they hadn’t noticed.  
  
Maybe he’s new and just moved in? Liam could show him around? Yes, that’d be a nice reason to talk to him.  
  
They have to discover who this guy is. Let’s hope he’s not just passing by. Liam can’t bear the thought of never seeing him again.  
  
He texts Mason quickly, his fingers shaking from the excitement.

  
  
3:15PM  
_OMFGBJ MASE THER’SE THIS GUY_  
_YOU WON’T NBELIBE_  
_HE’S A GREEK GOD_  
_LISTENN I’M FOLOLWING HIM RIGHT  NOW_  
_IDEK_

The answer comes almost immediately.

  
  
3:16PM  
_WHAT WHERE_  
_and WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE FOLLWING HIM????!_

He keeps texting Mason, walking behind the man in a reasonable distance, glancing up every few seconds so he doesn’t lose sight of him. Liam almost trips when he notices the guy has come to a stop in the street. He sits in the first bench he sees, discreetly observing the other man as he double checks his phone before throwing his Starbucks cup in the nearest bin and entering a double door.  
  
Liam screams at Mason via messages that he just walked into a somewhere, before standing up and hurrying after him, not thinking twice about checking the place he’s entering.  
  
The doors slide open, and he’s met with an elegant hall, with huge signs signalling directions. The first thing he sees is the bathroom sign at his right. He looks around, trying to find where the guy has disappeared and maybe understand where he ended up. He makes a move to hide behind a potted palm tree but he hears someone call out.  
  
“Excuse me young man?” he turns the way the voice had come. The man behind the counter is eyeing him suspiciously and Liam walks his way, smiling sheepishly and glancing around, as if someone was going to jump out of nowhere and help him get away from the situation.  
  
But no one comes and he’s facing the man, who’s still looking at him as if he'd just thrown the stupid palm tree to the floor, and not attempted to hide behind it. He’s obviously overreacting. Ridiculous.  
  
That doesn’t stop the cold sweat to form on his forehead. His phone is vibrating in his back pocket non-stop, probably Mason asking him why he suddenly stopped answering and screaming at him to not follow the hot stranger in a building he hasn’t checked, but well, guess what, too late.  
  
“Do you need anything?” the man asks, voice dark and it makes Liam shift uncomfortably on his feet. He wants out.  
  
But this time someone saves him. A middle-aged woman, probably the same age as the grumpy man behind the counter but way warmer than he is, walks towards Liam in a hurry. She looks excited.  
  
“Oh here you are! Theo Raeken, right?” Liam looks at her with wide eyes, taken aback by the sudden apparition and her face softens when she notices. “Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out! But everyone is really exited for your show today.” she chuckles. “I knew you were young but you look even younger than I thought!”  
  
Liam smiles at her tentatively, shrugging. He has no idea what she’s talking about, who that Theo guy is, what show it's supposed to be but she takes his arm gently, leading him while talking animately about how exited everyone is. She’s leading him away from the glare of the other man and Liam is gladly following.  
  
They walk corridors, and Liam sniffs the air, frowning. It smells strange. They turn a corner and pass by many elderly, most of them greeting the woman warmly.  
  
Realisation hits Liam straight in the head. They’re in a nursing home, that explains the smell. But what still is a mystery is the show he’s supposed to be doing. He’s in for a great surprise. He has to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
He could make a run for it though. No one knows his real identity so… he considers it, grabbing his phone to check the texts from Mason when a shaky hand lands on his forearm. He looks up, startled.  
  
There stands an old lady, smiling warmly at him. “Are you the magic man?” she asks. Liam is about to say no, but that will blow his cover, right? So that’s what this Theo is supposed to be. A stupid magician. Great, Liam has no idea how to do tricks, apart from a very obvious one that involves cards and he hasn’t done it since he was 10.  
  
He should run. He turns on his heels to start doing just that but he comes face to face with the Greek god. He smiles at him, standing there, with a glint of mischief in his green eyes. Ridiculously green if you ask Liam, and so much more ridiculous because he’s wearing a green t-shirt making them stand out.  
  
“Theo! Here you are man!” he says loudly, going to Liam for a quick embrace. Liam heart stutters, he barely registers what’s happening. “You should have waited for me in the hall, I had troubles finding you, luckily this nice lady showed me the way.” he gestures to another woman dressed in blue, seemingly signalling she also works here.  
  
Liam stares at him and says “Well, sorry!” trying to play along. The frown on his face is probably not helping. Liam comes to two conclusions: One, the oh so very handsome guy smiling wickedly at him must be the real Theo, the young magician, and second, the organisation here is obviously a mess because how come they didn’t notice two young men came into the building, the real Theo must have announced himself as the real one so how come no one has come after Liam yet? And if he hadn’t, how come he has played along as being a friend of Theo? Is it once again because the staff just assumed? Liam is Theo, and Theo is a friend because he’s approximatively the same age as him? What the hell is going on here?  
  
The evil glint in Theo’s eyes is still visible, and the two ladies lead them into a room where they can wait and get ready for the show. Theo closes the door after the women, and turns around silently, leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest. _God, his arms shouldn’t be legal._  
  
“So, _Theo_ ,” Theo starts, stressing on his own name, daring Liam to keep going on with the lie. “You’re a magician, right?” He smirks when Liam gapes at him.  
  
“Listen,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “This wasn’t planned okay? They just assumed.” Liam explains, throwing himself carelessly on one of the seats, rubbing his hands over his face dramatically.  
  
“Yeah, like they assumed I was visiting you. I didn’t even get the chance to say I was Theo that they were all like ‘oh you must be here to visit Theo’ and I was like, _what the hell is going on_ , so I just went with it because to be honest I kinda wanted to know who Theo could be if it wasn’t me.” he says, his hands moving in the air as he talks or going through his hair swiftly. Liam can’t keep his eyes off of him.  
  
Once Liam has shallowed the dryness of his throat, he says: “Well, now we can tell them you’re Theo and I’m not, right?”  
  
Theo pushes himself away from the door in a swift movement, and he walks towards Liam with a raised brow, teasing smile still on his lips. He stops in front of the seat, hovering over Liam.  
  
“If you’re not Theo, who are you?” his arms are crossed over his chest again and it takes all the strength Liam has to look at his face instead.  
  
“I’m Liam.” he croaks out.  
  
“Liam.” he repeats thoughtfully, as if tasting the name. It sends a shiver through Liam’s whole body. “Well, Liam,” he pauses, chuckling. “it’d be no fun if we tell them.” Liam gapes at him again.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean??” he hisses, eyes searching the other boy's face. Liam’s not going out there doing magic tricks.  
  
Theo crouches down next to Liam as if the latter was a child, now looking up at him. Liam frowns.  
  
“What kind of magic trick can you do?” he asks, tilting his head. Liam snorts.  
  
“Obviously none, what do-” he stops abruptly and freezes when Theo extends his arm towards his head, and his hand stopping by his ear, touching his hair slightly before retracting it again, a little red ball pinched between his fingers. He holds it in front of Liam’s face with a chuckle.  
  
“You had that in your hair.” And oh, Liam thinks he’s going to faint. How does he go from being so teasing to having such an amused and soft look on his face. Liam can’t handle that. And he has no idea what he’s supposed to answer now. Should he say thanks?  
  
Theo stares at him as Liam searches his face, as if it would give him the answer he’s looking for.  
  
It doesn’t.  
  
“You don’t know any tricks?” Theo finally asks, standing up. He walks to the closest seat and settles there, watching Liam. The little red ball still in his fingers.  
  
“Not really.” Liam shrugs.  
  
“What about you go out there with me and be my assistant?” Theo asks after a minute. Liam raises a brow.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to use the persons in the public, you know, interact with the elders and stuff? _Entertain_ them?” Liam says. Theo chuckles.  
  
“I can still use you and some of them.” he states, shrugging. Liam thinks about it, going on stage with Theo, and playing with cards, and making little red balls appear from thin air. It’s not like he wants to let the opportunity pass him by, the opportunity to spend time with Theo.  
  
“I’ll show you how to do some simple things, okay?” He smiles, and he looks so good Liam feels like he’s being blinded. How could he possibly think of saying no to him when he’s standing there looking like an Olympian god?  
  
“Okay.”

* * *

“It doesn’t work!” Liam exclaims, frowning at the multicoloured handkerchief in his hand.  
  
“You did it wrong.” Theo says, laughing. He takes it away from Liam’s hand to show him again.  
  
Liam stares hard as Theo does the steps again, slowly, so Liam sees exactly where he could have gone wrong. He doesn’t understand what he did wrong though.  
  
“Well, sorry, I did exactly that.” he says, crossing his arms over his chest. He locks eyes with Theo.  
  
“Obviously not, otherwise it would have worked.” His laugh is warm, it makes Liam’s heart flutter happily. But he’s still not happy of not being able to do the trick. It looks so simple when Theo does it.  
  
“Do you plan on trying again?” He asks, breaking the silence Liam didn’t realise he was stretching. The latter sighs, reaching for the handkerchief again. Theo takes it out of his reach with a smile. “You have to believe in it.” he says teasingly, handing it to Liam.  
  
If Liam believes in anything, it’s in Theo’s eyes, not that he will say it. He exhales slowly, trying again, and to his surprise it works. Theo doesn’t seem surprised as Liam jumps out of his seat in triumphs. He just chuckles, congratulating him as Liam runs around the room like a kid.  
  
When he sits back, Theo is searching through his bag. Liam stares at the back of his head in wonder for a second, before he texts Mason. He laughs under his breath as he reads the texts, _his best friend is so jealous_.  
  
He gazes up when Theo sits in front of him, only to be met by multicoloured confettis flying in his face. When he opens his eyes again, Theo is there, his knees close to Liam’s, playful smile on his face.  
  
“That wasn’t even a magic trick.” Liam says.  
  
“It was magical though.” But, really, the only magical thing Liam sees in this room is the boy sat in front of him.

* * *

Liam goes on the stage with Theo. He’d never have thought he’ll end up doing magic tricks learnt an hour ago, in front of half a hundred old people, with the most gorgeous man he’s ever met, but oh well, here goes Liam’s life. He really doesn’t complain.  
  
He’s being introduced as assistant of the day, stressing out the fact that he just leanrt so people have to be lenient with him. Liam knows that of course they will be. Theo looks at him, soft encouraging smile on his lips and Liam feels like he can do anything.  
  
Luckily, the lighting is not that good, and god knows the elderly don’t see that well anyway so Liam doesn’t really care when his cheeks betray him and he blushes each time Theo makes something randomly appear next to his head, or out of his hands.  
  
Most of the times, he’s just standing there, watching Theo do his things. Truly magical. He’s glad he doesn’t do the kind of things that mean he’s tied up in a tank of water and has to get out of it, because Liam wouldn’t bear watching him being put in danger that way. He thinks some magicians are crazy.  
Theo is the good kind. Simple little tricks, colourful objects and bright smiles.  
  
Watching him laugh with the elderly and making flowers appear out of nowhere to give them afterwards and see them laugh as well makes Liam warm inside.

* * *

“Are you being paid to do this?” Liam asks him as they’re back in the room they use as dressing room. Theo shrugs, head still lost in his backpack.  
  
“No, not really.” he turns around, looking down at Liam with a smile. “I like doing magic, and it’s nice to spend time with old people, most of them don’t get visits and stuff, so it’s good for them to see new things and be entertained and… stimulated, let’s say.”  
  
Liam watched him in awe, as Theo is completely unaware and crouching down to gather the most of the confettis he can. He’s really kind, and thoughtful. Liam stares at him narrowing his eyes. He’s so much more than the handsome face and muscled body.  
  
Theo turns around, locking gaze with him. He raises an eyebrow playfully. “Do you plan on helping me or?” He laughs loudly when Liam almost throws himself on the floor to help him.

* * *

“Good bye. Thank you so much.” Theo waves a the man behind the counter as they exit the building together. Liam grumbles a goodbye as well. The man actually smiles back at Theo. Liam is sure he could make the saddest man in the world smile, if he tried.  
  
They stop in front of the building, staring at each other.  
  
“So?” Liam says.  
  
“So what?”  
  
Liam doesn’t know. This kind of thing has never happened to him before. What is he supposed to say? Should he ask for Theo’s number? How is he supposed to know if the guy even wants to hear anything from him again?  
  
Maybe the smile on his face could be a hint, but Liam is bad at reading things in general.  
  
He stands there, watching Theo in front of him, mind spiralling on things he could say and can’t and must. His mind goes blank when Theo’s hand reaches for his ear, as he had done earlier on the day, but when he brings it back in front of Liam’s, his fingers don’t hold a red ball but a piece of paper.  
  
He hands it to Liam with a warm smile, and with a laugh and a quick goodbye, he turns on his heels and walks away. Liam stares at him a second in shock, before his shaking hands quickly open the paper.  
  
  
  
He can’t stop the smile from lighting up his face when he sees the number, and the little bunny Theo seems to have drawn. It's probably the cutest thing he's ever seen and it fills his stomach with warmth. He wonders how he got this lucky.  
  
He stares at Theo as he walks away, deciding to be brave for once.  
  
"I'll call you!" he yells, making Theo turn around for a moment, their eyes meeting, the smiles on their faces the same size. Theo waves, and Liam laughs, loud and cheerful, waving back before turning around and starting to sprint toward Mason’s.  
  
He’s three hours late to meet his best friend, doesn’t even finish his essay on time for the next day, but Liam still thinks following Theo in the street is the best decision he’s ever made. Being told off by the teacher doesn’t even get the smile off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, and of course constructive criticism is welcomed. ❤


End file.
